


Starslip: Anger In The Alfonso Office

by J_A_Phillips



Series: Starverse Elseworlds [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Bondage, Corruption, Creampie, Dildos, Dom/sub, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/F, Fallen Heroine, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Hero Turning Evil, Impregnation, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Love/Hate, Mental Breakdown, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mommy Issues, Non-Canon Relationship, Pinching, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Seduction, Seduction to the Dark Side, Taunting, Tribbing, Villain Turning Good, Violent Sex, Wolfish Dildo, barbed dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_A_Phillips/pseuds/J_A_Phillips
Summary: NOTE: The following story takes place in an alternate universe from my main stories, and therefore can be considered NON-CANON AS FUCK. lolA few days after the events of Starslip: Seduction In The Alfonso Office (ELSEWORLDS VERSION), Fonzie finds herself in a VERY foul mood. Will a surprise visitor make things better, or worse? Will either be the same ever again?
Relationships: Starslip (Cassie Doyle) / Tammy 'Fonzie' Alfonso
Series: Starverse Elseworlds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Starslip: Anger In The Alfonso Office

Tammy Alfonso let out a scream of sheer aggravation as she slammed her office door shut behind her. She then marched herself over to her desk chair and sat down hard in it, growling and grumbling. She'd just come back from a meeting with the other crime lords of Star Lake, and was in a horrible mood over what she'd been told by them. It was insulting and ludicrous what they'd told her. She was so angry, she was ready to lean back and kick her computer monitor off of her desk, when her eye caught sight of something in the corner of her office.

"...Oh," Fonzie growled, eyes narrowed as she faced the individual standing off in the corner. "Great. Just what I needed. What do you want, blondie?"

To Fonzie's surprise, Starslip likewise looked angry as she stood there by herself. However, unlike the mobster, the young heroine's anger seemed focused directly at her. Before Alfonso could ask what Starslip was doing there, the blonde marched over and slammed something down onto her desk. Looking at it, Tammy suddenly began to put it together what was wrong: It was the morning newspaper, with a headline regarding photos that had been circulating over the past few days of the two having sex in her office.

"You wanna explain this?" Starslip demanded, arms crossed.

Fonzie's eye twitched at this. "E-Excuse me? You think I had something to do with this?"

"I dunno, gimme one reason I shouldn't think that you leaked it to the media that you managed to seduce me," the young blonde argued.

"Alright, how about the fact that I just had a VERY uncomfortable meeting about this exact same thing?!" Alfonso revealed, slamming a fist down over the paper. "That I had to take it in the ass from the other crime lords in town about this?!"

Starslip blinked in surprise, her jaw hung open as Tammy explained. "At first, I thought they were going to congratulate me or some stupid shit like that. Then, outta nowhere, they decide to question my integrity and my commitment to organized crime!"

Hearing this explanation, Cassie couldn't help but scoff, a hand on her forehead. "...Wait, so the rest of the mob bosses are on your ass for getting me in the sack?"

"They think YOU seduced ME," Alfonso went on. "Their argument was that, if I had really seduced you, wouldn't I have told them? Wouldn't I have been proud of my accomplishment, that I managed to take Star Lake's little girl scout superheroine and bring her down to my level?"

"Oh, what, now you're gonna sit there and say that you weren't?" Starslip inquired, hands on her hips.

"Of course I was!" Tammy admitted. "But it also wasn't any of their Goddamn business! But now, they're acting like I'm the enemy, when we've been working together ever since you and your kind were outlawed from vigilante activities!"

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry if I don't feel very bad for you, okay?!" Cassie hissed, practically spewing venom on her hated nemesis. "I'm so sorry that the criminals in this city don't trust you! Meanwhile, I'M the one who is having what few people still believed in me turn away! I'M the one being called 'Starslut' from folks in town! I fly around town, I see pictures of my face posted up in alleys with 'Starslut' spray-painted over them! Nobody trusts me anymore! My own father kicked me out!"

Realizing what she'd said, Starslip froze up slightly. She hadn't intended on letting that last piece of information out. However, in her rant, it had slipped past her lips. She blushed hard, embarrassed at such a fact now being out in the open. But what turned her embarrassment into rage was what Fonzie's reaction was, as slowly but surely, the mob boss' face twisted into a sickening grin.

"...Oh, so THAT'S why you came up here, huh?" Alfonso asked, getting up out of her chair with a hand on her hip. "Daddy threw you out on the street and you have nowhere to go? So, what? Did you come here hoping to sleep on my couch?"

"Fuck you," Cassie growled, turning away.

"Musta been quite the shock, to see someone you love willing to toss you aside so easily," Fonzie went on, digging deeper. "But that's just how people are. Tell me, did he even ask questions, or did he just chuck your stuff on the side of the street?"

"He didn't even believe it!" Starslip yelled, turning back to show the tears starting to well up in her eyes. "He... He came home to ask me about it, and...and he told me to take off my scarf, and—"

"You'd been hiding the hickeys I gave you," Tammy guessed, her grin fading away. "Didn't want Daddy to know you'd been getting freaky with someone. But then he found out about the photos, and put two-and-two together. And once he knew, there was no way to reason with him."

"I tried to explain!" Cassie howled, hands clutching the sides of her head. "I tried to make him understand that it was just one stupid decision, but..."

"...But he didn't believe you," Fonzie finished. For a few moments, the room was silent, until the mob boss began to slowly clap. "Well, I guess that means we both lost the trust of the people closest to us."

Starslip shook as she glared daggers through her nemesis' face. "...If you are going to stand there and expect me to say that what happened to me is the same as what happened to you—"

"Oh, and there it is!" Tammy exclaimed, closing the gap between the two. "That hollier-than-thou attitude that I fucking despise! That mindset where I can't POSSIBLY suffer the way YOU do, because I'm such a horrible person! Face it, blondie: We're BOTH criminals! The only difference is that I accept that and use my status as one for my benefit! You'd just rather be sad and complain that being what you are ruins your life, and expect everyone to feel sorry for you!"

"You know, my dad was right!" Starslip shouted in Fonzie's face. "I must've been insane to ever want to even TOUCH you, you disgusting, evil WHORE!"

Alfonso grit her teeth hard, shoving her forehead to the young heroine's. "And I should've done what the other mob bosses said, and cut your fucking annoying head off for them to spit on!"

Snapping in anger, Cassie filled her hand with additional mass and slapped Fonzie hard across the face, sending her spiraling into a door. With a growl, the blonde threw her whole body at her, breaking down the door as the two found themselves falling to the floor in Tammy's bedroom. The pair of arch-nemeses rolled across the floor, exchanging punches and slaps, until Fonzie kicked Starslip off of her, the young heroine crashing back first against the wall.

"Gonna fucking kill you!" Tammy screamed, diving at Starslip, only to be caught around the waist and slammed down onto the bed.

"You disgust me!" Cassie hollered, spitting in the mob boss' face before getting rolled over and pinned down. "Grr, fuck you!"

"...I'd rather fuck you," Alfonso growled before grabbing the blonde by her hair and kissing her hard. The two growled and moaned like a pair of wild animals as they made out for a few seconds, until Starslip phased free of the mobster's grip and backed away from her and the bed, panting and shaking as she held a hand to her mouth. Her mind was torn between the urge to throw up and the need to continue this, to see it through.

"...I hate you...!" Cassie muttered, reaching out and grabbing Tammy, kissing her hard as the two groped each other roughly. The pair moaned louder as their hands explored one another's bodies, their tongues wrestling together for dominance. Finally, after a few moments, Starslip found herself spun around in Alfonso's grip, a knife to her throat. Before she could focus enough to phase free, she found the collar of her costume pulled loose as the blade instead descended down through it, slicing her suit down the middle. Within seconds, she was standing before the mob boss, naked for all except her mask and boots.

"...That was for my coat, you bitch," Fonzie hissed, albeit with a smirk.

Starslip scowled, throwing the mobster down to the bed again and mounting her. She too began to make out intensely yet again as the young blonde kicked off her boots and started stripping Fonzie of her own clothes, leaving them both naked and writhing roughly against one another. The younger of the two managed to maintain dominance for a time, keeping Alfonso pinned beneath her as she pressed and ground their chests and laps together, until Tammy reached up with both hands and scratched Cassie's back hard, drawing blood as she cried out in pain and, to her surprise, a bit of pleasure. That moment was all the mobster needed to roll the two over, gaining control as she looked the heroine in the eye.

"Tell me I'm disgusting," Fonzie growled.

Cassie shook in anger and lust, looking up at her nemesis. "You're disgusting. I hate you. And you're fucking psychotic if you think I could ever feel anything for you besides disgust."

Alfonso scowled a bit at first, but quickly began to smirk deviously instead, getting up and kneeling down over Starslip's face. "Just for that, I wanna feel that tongue scrub every last inch of my pussy."

Cassie barely had time to gulp hard before she found the vagina pressed down over her mouth. Part of her had expected Alfonso to take horribly, for her insides to make her throw up. However, as she let her tongue slither inside and swirl about, she found the taste rather pleasing, as were the sounds of the mob boss moaning and cooing in delight. After a bit of exploration, the young blonde's tongue grazed across Fonzie's g-spot, sending her into a shiver and a shake. With a smirk, Starslip pressed the flat of her tongue to it and hummed loudly, enjoying listening to her bed mate's moans and cries. Looking up, she watched as Fonzie groped her own breasts and pinched her nipples.

"Mmm, look at you go!" Fonzie moaned, reaching down to pull on Cassie's hair as she rode the young heroine's face harder. "You fucking champion pussy-licker! Make Mommy cum, baby!"

Starslip growled a little at Tammy calling herself her 'Mommy', but did as she was told, humming louder against her g-spot. The wild bucking on her face was a little painful, but she endured, reaching up with both hands to rub and smack Alfonso's ass as she ate her out. Finally, after a while, she was rewarded with a shower of cum in her mouth and across her face, drenching her. She even moaned a bit in delight as it ran down her throat.

"Oh ho ho, is that a moan I heard?" Fonzie demanded. "I think the little superheroine is turning into a right slut."

"Swear to God, you start calling me Starslut too..." Cassie muttered, earning a giggle from the mob boss.

"Mmm, you're gonna look SO good pregnant," Tammy cooed, running her fingers through the blonde's cum-soaked hair with one hand while reaching down to stroke and pat her clit with the other. "With your big belly bump and your tits all filled up with milk. It'll be SO hot."

"Still sure you've got what it takes to get me pregnant, huh?" Starslip asked, moaning through the pleasure.

"Oh, sweetie, I won't just get you pregnant, I'll get you VERY pregnant," Alfonso replied, pinching Cassie's clit and making her whimper. "You'll be so pregnant, you won't be able to leave the bed, and I'll have you all to myself every fucking time I want you."

"I WOULD say that you literally don't have the balls, but that toy of yours gives you an unfair advantage," Cassie shot back, glaring up at Fonzie. "But even with it, you won't pull it off. You've always talked a big game, but that's all you are: Talk. You talk about all the things you'd do to me, but even the other night, you know you held back."

Tammy growled, twisting the blonde's clit hard and making her wince. "I made you the Devil's bitch, and don't you forget it. And I could do far, FAR worse."

Starslip grit her teeth hard, trying to fight back the pain as she maintained her taunting glare. Seeing it even managed to give Alfonso pause. There was something backing it, some determination to overcome her, and to prove her superiority by proving the mob boss could never be the horror she gloated she was. "Then prove it. You've got the Intangible Starslip in your bed. Do everything you've ever wanted to do with her, and don't hold a Goddamn thing back."

Fonzie narrowed her eyes, looking down on her lover with renewed rage. "You and I both know you can slip out of anything I could do to you that you wouldn't—"

"Not tonight," Cassie insisted, sitting up and getting face-to-face with Alfonso. "No phasing, no escaping. You say you want to make me the Devil's bitch? I want the Devil of Star Lake at her worst."

Seeing just how deadly serious the young heroine was, Tammy found herself feeling a twinge of intimidation, which surprised her. She'd felt many things about the superhero, but intimidation wasn't one of them. To know she was so committed to this made her see her in a whole new way. Worse, it made her realize that she HAD held back on her the previous encounter. For all the sickening things she did to the young blonde, it wasn't the worst she could do to her. And there was a reason why she didn't: Because she could only use those tactics to drag Starslip down to her level once, and if they failed, then she would've lost.

Fonzie was about to stammer out another excuse to try and scare the blonde, but before she could, Starslip smirked cockily and asked in a low whisper, "I didn't scare you, did I?" Seeing and hearing the blonde mimic her own attempt at challenging courage, and with such sincerity, finally pushed her to the brink. Immediately, she shoved the younger woman back down onto the bed and mounted her, grabbing one of the sheets and tying the blonde's wrists to the bedposts with it. She then spread Starslip's legs widely, pressing their pussies together and grinding hard.

"Having fun yet, you little slut?" Tammy groaned, tribbing hard with the young blonde and delighting in her moans. "Mmm, you really ARE a little Starslut! Mommy's little Starslut!"

"Stop...ah, saying that!" Cassie whimpered pathetically, feeling her body grow hotter as the mob boss started leaving love bites on her shoulders and neck. "You're not, oh! You're not my mom! You could NEVER be my mom, you sick freak!"

"Mmm, yes I am!" Fonzie replied between evil giggles, pinching and tugging on Starslip's nipples. "Say it! Say I'm your mommy!"

"You'll have to do...WAY worse than that, you fucking pervert!" the younger woman cried, finding herself bucking back against Alfonso's lap.

"You want worse, whore?" Tammy asked, giving Cassie a light slap before rolling off the bed and digging into her drawers. Soon enough, she pulled out a strapless dildo, much like the previous one she'd used, and containing semen in its chamber as well. This one, however, had even more girth to it. It even had a knot to it, not unlike a canine's penis. She grinned like she was the devil incarnate at the sight of the young blonde turning bright red. "I've been holding onto this for a while, for a special occasion. You know, in case I ever found a REALLY stubborn bitch in need of breaking in."

Starslip gulped hard, trying to maintain a brave front as she guessed at what was really meant by that. "...You mean, in case all else failed to make me your sex slave."

"Oh, I'll have you BEGGING to be my slave, baby," Alfonso remarked, cooing as she slid the back end of the dildo into herself, ready for use. As she knelt down between the blonde's legs, though, she couldn't help but notice a hint of skepticism in her expression. "Still doubt I'll succeed?"

"I doubt you really think you deserve to," Cassie admitted, trying her best not to tremble.

Fonzie's glare darkened as she folded her arms. "And what makes you doubt me so?"

"There's still something you haven't taken from me," Starslip pointed out. "And I'm not talking perverted shit like shoving that thing in my holes."

Tammy was confused, looking in the young heroine's eyes for a clue. Finally, she found it, though not in Starslip's eyes, but around them: Her mask. She was still wearing it. At no point during either of their encounters had it been taken off. Fonzie had seen the blonde completely naked and exposed, save for her face, because once that was gone, that would be the end of all secrets and aliases between them. And, in that moment, the mob boss had to admit, that idea frightened her a little.

"The Devil of Star Lake," Starslip muttered, a taunting tone backing her words.

Alfonso's eye twitched, hearing her nemesis call her out once again for lack of courage. In her heart, she knew she couldn't let the heroine get away with that. She would make her suffer for that and for every other thing she'd done to her. And so, with hands she forced to remain steady, she slowly reached down and removed the mask, revealing the young blonde's face in all its youthful beauty. However, in that moment, looking upon that face, something in Fonzie's mind snapped, and she could remember a time when she looked upon a similar face.

"...Name," Tammy managed to mutter.

The young heroine gulped slightly, fighting back her nerves. "...Cassie."

"I never forget a face," Fonzie replied, darkly, letting her large, wolfish dildo rub against the blonde's opening. "The blonde who killed my husband."

"She didn't kill your husband," Cassie insisted. "She was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and the bullet was aimed for her, and...and her powers activated."

"Aww, and lemme guess, Mommy ran away?" Alfonso inquired, watching as Starslip refused to answer, instead looking away. "So, that's where your obsession with me started. Poor little girl, crying for Mommy to come home, and now everyone else has left you too."

"Fuck you," Cassie growled, eyes shut as tears started to run down her cheek.

Fonzie smirked, leaning in close to lick the tear away. "Don't worry. I promise, I'll never leave you. I'll be here with you forever. All you have to do is ask for what we both know you want."

Starslip shuddered hard, looking her hated nemesis in the eye. "...Give me...the worst of the Devil of Star Lake."

Tammy grinned like a Cheshire cat, licking her lips and muttering, "Such an obedient whore," as she began to slowly force the dildo deep inside Cassie's vagina. She was delighted to watch and listen as the fallen heroine cried out and tossed her head, her most private area being stretched out more than ever before. The cruel mob boss then pulled it out before pushing it back in a bit faster, thrusting just like that over and over, her mind turning ever more blissful at the sounds of Cassie's cries of pain and pleasure, watching her struggle against her bonds and kick her legs out. After a while, though, the kicking stopped, and she instead wrapped her legs around Alfonso's waist, letting her go deeper.

"Mmm, Mommy's little girl feels so good!" Fonzie moaned, rubbing and groping her own tits as she ploughed the younger woman. "You love Mommy's cock, don't you?"

"F-Fuck off!" Cassie admitted, her head starting to bump against the headboard. "Fuck off and give me more! Give me all you have!"

Alfonso almost whooped at such a dare, reaching over to her end-table. Digging into it, she quickly found a much smaller dildo, though this one had many tiny barbs along its sides. Lifting Starslip's hips, she proceeded to push it deep inside the young blonde's ass, almost climaxing at the sound of her scream. To her surprise, though, despite the obvious, immediate pain the heroine was experiencing, she nonetheless rode it out, and soon began to delight in Fonzie's thrusting it in and out of her backside.

"Ohhh, fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Tammy screeched between grit teeth. "I'm gonna fucking cum deep in that pussy! I'm gonna go all over your eggs and knock you up!"

"Try it, if you think you can!" Starslip screamed, gripping her bonds in both hands. "See if you've got the balls to get me pregnant with your sick spawn!"

Fonzie groaned, leaning back and thrusting wildly into Cassie's pussy, pushing the knot past her labia and watching as the blonde bounced ferociously. As she did, she felt something in the palm of her hand, and gripped it tightly, immediately recognizing it as one of her daggers. She looked upon the fallen hero's face, seeing her so enraptured in the raw, animal fucking she was being given.

 _Bring us her head,_ she remembered hearing the other mob bosses tell her. _Bring us her head, and we'll trust you again._

"I'm...I'm cumming!" Cassie cried out, arching her back as she came all over the massive, plastic dong inside of her. Within moments, she felt a splash of sperm in her depths, and heard Fonzie give out a mighty cry. Just as the mob boss climaxed, however, Starslip noticed a tiny glimmer from her hand. Her heart skipped a beat as she immediately recognized the dagger, and watched almost in slow motion as Alfonso let herself flop towards her, the knife sailing in an arc aimed for her head. With only seconds to spare, the young heroine shut her eyes and tried to focus on solidifying, hoping it would stop the knife from piercing her skull.

...Only, it never came. Instead, there was a harsh thud in the wall above her head. Opening her eyes, Cassie saw that Fonzie had hurled the knife into the wall, staring at it shakily. The mob boss then slowly looked down, and in that moment, Cassie witnessed something that defied belief: Tears. Tears were welling up in Alfonso's eyes. The two's glances met perfectly, and in that moment, it was as if Starslip could hear what Fonzie was thinking. Her expression read of "Why can't I kill you?" mixed with "Why did I WANT to kill you?"

"Fonzie..." Cassie started to whisper before the mob boss reached down and untied the sheet from her wrists. She then buried her face in the blonde's neck, sobbing hard and loud. Unsure of what else to do, the young woman merely wrapped her arms around her, and soon, began to cry as well. Neither would be sure exactly when they fell to slumber, only that they held each other through the night, shedding tears for all that they'd lost, and wondering what was left for either of them now...

**Author's Note:**

> Before y'all bring it up, yes, I DID mention before that I wasn't planning to do a Part 2 to the original story, and was instead going to look at whether or not the Cassie of this universe could ever come back from something like this. The thing is, though, as I thought about it, I realized that there needed to be more before I could fully answer that question. And the more needed to have her and Fonzie really pushing each other farther, both physically and emotionally, until one or both of them broke. Fonzie mentioned that the other mob bosses think that Starslip is the one seducing and corrupting her and not the other way around. The end of this story suggests that may be the case. So NOW is the far more interesting time to really look at how the characters come back from this moment, if they do at all.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and be sure to keep your eyes peeled for what will probably be the final chapter in this trilogy. Later days!


End file.
